Paparazzi (песня)
|DS = |album = The Fame |previous = "LoveGame" |next = "Poker Face" }} "Paparazzi" - песня, написанная Леди Гагой и Робом Фусари (Team Love Child), и выпущенная как последний сингл с альбома The Fame. Это было их последнее сотрудничество в 2007 году. Она была ее "первой настоящей поп-песней", которую она написала с "убийственный хуком". Песня была исполнена во время выступления MTV Video Music Awards в 2009 году. Написание Когда Рон Сломович из «About.com» написал, что существует много значений песни, Гага ответила: В интервью австралийской газете «Daily Telegraph», Гага объяснила, что песня также написана о поиске баланса между успехом и любовью. Билл Лэмб из «About.com» согласился, что песня является своеобразной данью «симботическим, но в конечном итоге полностью фальшивым и „пластиковым“ отношениям между звёздами и преследующими их папарацци … которые, как бы то ни было, существуют для того, чтобы документировать историю и, в конечном счёте, создавать славу" Официальные версии *Демо версия 2007 года — 3:29 *Альбомная версия — 3:29 *Радио версия — 3:29 *Клип с инструментальным вступлением — 7:11 Коммерческий релиз "Paparazzi" выступил в качестве третьего сингла с альбома The Fame в Великобритании, Ирландии и Италии, в качестве четвертого сингла в Канаде и Соединенных Штатах, и наконец, в качестве пятого сингла в Австралии и Новой Зеландии. Сингл был выпущен 6 июля 2009 в Соединенном Королевстве и 10 июля в Австралии. Первоначально, "LoveGame" должен был стать третьим синглом в Соединенном Королевстве, но было рещено, что его заменит "Paparazzi" из-за текста песни и провокационного видео. Физический релиз Австралия (2712117) Франция (271 832-6) Германия (0602527192949) :Факт: Второй трек в треклисте был написан как "Chu Fu Ghetto House Radio" вместо "Chew Fu Ghetto House Radio". Велиобритания (2712117) Германия — The Remixes (602527179865) США — The Remixes (B0013571-22) Велиобритания (2712119) ;Side A (45RPM) ;Side B (33RPM) США — The Remixes (B0013572-11) ;Side A (45RPM) ;Side B (33RPM) Италия — The Remixes (8032536108729) ;Side A (45RPM) ;Side B (33RPM) Ремиксы Критика Критики дали позитивную оценку песни. Джилл Мензей из журнала «Billboard», во время рецензии «The Fame Ball Tour», похвалил вокал Гаги в песне, сказав, что: «одержимая славой баллада „Paparazzi“ показала, насколько искусной она может быть со своим голосовым диапазоном». Алексис Петридис из «The Guardian» сказал, что «вы можете быстро устать от постоянно повторяющейся темы альбома, но мелодия „Paparazzi“ действительно занимает место в вашей голове и никак не желает покинуть её». Стефан Томас Эрлвайн из «Allmusic» назвал песню умной и сказал, что она «функционирует одновременно как великолепный поп-трэш и как злая пародия на него». Бэн Норман из «About.com» сказал, что песня входит в его тройку любимейших на альбоме и добавил, что она удивительна. Прайя Элан из «The Times» высказал мнение, что «даже трио песен, которые составляют основу той темы звёздности всего альбома („Paparazzi“, „Beautiful Dirty Rich“ и заглавный трек) не сливаются с захватыающей пустотой популярности, а скорее предпочитают наблюдать со стороны». Билл Лэмб из «About.com» посчитал, что песня является вершиной Гаги, как артиста. В прододжение, он отметил симбиотические отношения между звездой и папарацци, эмоцию скрытую за словами и музыкой и уверенный вокал Гаги, как доводы «за» песню. Эван Саудей из «PopMatters» сказал, что оба сингла, «Paparazzi» и более ранний «Poker Face», сопоставимы в музыкальном стиле с первым синглом певицы, «Just Dance», но добавил, что «ни в одном из номеров нет даже намёка на то, что Гага повторяет себя; вместо этого, кажется, что её ошибки вызваны только тем, что она пытается зайти на ту территорию, к которой, видимо, ещё не готова». Фридом Да Лэк из «The Washington Post» критически оценил песню и сказал, что несмотря на то, что Гага кажется более серьёзной, когда назидательно поёт «Paparazzi», песня всё равно кажется такой же плоской и безликой, как и пресной. Эрика Ховард из «New Times Broward-Palm Beach» назвала песню наиболее «говорящей» на альбоме. Джон Караманика из «The New York Times» сказал, что «Paparazzi» — это любовное послание от камеры к субъекту, но оно слишком быстро обрывается, чтобы показать, что эти отношения взаимны. Любое упоминание того, что Гага пытается показать более глубокий смысл полностью обрывется на лирике, извращённой щеголянием в простоте, которая вообще не передаёт весь цинизм ситуации. Чарты Сингл дебютировал в чарте США «Billboard Hot 100» 12 сентября 2009 года на 74 позиции. В итоге песня дюстигла 6 позиции, став четвёртым синглом подряд попавшим в топ-10 чарта. Благодаря успеху композиции, Гага стала одной из немногочисленных певиц, чьи четыре сингла из дебютного альбома попали в топ-10 чарта за последние 10 лет (среди других певиц — Кристина Агилера, Бейонсе и Ферджи). Сингл также возглавил чарт поп-композиций «Billboard Pop Songs» и таким образом Гага стала первой исполнительницей за 17 лет, чьи первые четыре сингла возглавили данный хит-парад. Песня также возглавила чарт танцевальной клубной музыки «Hot Dance Club Songs». Сингл разошёлся тиражом в 2 миллиона цифровых копий в США, по данным «Nielsen Soundscan». В Канаде «Paparazzi» дебютировал в чарте «Canadian Hot 100» на 92 позиции и поднялся до 57 позиции в следующую неделю, став лидером недели по увеличению цифровых загрузок. В итоге песня достигла 3 места в чарте. «Paparazzi» дебютировал в австралийском чарте «ARIA Charts|Australian Singles Chart» на 73 позиции 1 июня 2009 года и поднялся до 27 позиции в последующую неделю. Песня достигла 2 строчки чарта, став пятым синглом Гаги, попавшим в топ-5. Сингл был сертифицирован дважды платиновым в Австралии, с продажами в 140 тысяч копий. В Новой Зеландии песня дебютировала на 23 строчке 22 июня 2009 года и достигла 5 места в чарте. Сингл был сертифицирован как золотой, после 14 недель пребывания в чарте, с продажами более 7,5 тысяч копий. Песня дебютировала в чарте Великобритании «UK Singles Chart» в феврале 2009 года на 99 позиции, благодаря цифровым продажам сингла, сразу после выпуска альбома «The Fame». Сингл достиг 4 позиции в чарте. Было продано более 400 тысяч копий сингла в Великобритании. В Ирландии сингл дебютировал на 38 строчке чарта и позже достиг 4 позиции. «Paparazzi» возглавил чарт Германии, став вторым синглом № 1 в стране. В Нидерландах композиция дебютировала на 27 строчке 18 июля 2009 года и достигла 4 позиции, после шести недель пребывания в чарте. В Италии песня дебютировала на 19 позиции и позже достигла 3 места, став вторым синглом Гаги попавшим в топ-3 этого чарта. Выступления Tabs Live= Table |-|Телевидение= Table |-|Веб= Table |-|Радио= Table |-|Тур= Table Текст песни Альбомная версия Акустическая версия Музыкальное видео Короткий фильм / клип на песню "Paparazzi" был снят 13 и 14 апреля 2009 в Bel-Air. Первоначально, премьера клипа должна была пройти 4 июня 2009 Соединенном Королевстве и Ирландии на Канале 4, однако, во время гастролей в Австралии, , Гага опубликовала сообщение на своем аккаунте в Твиттере 29 мая 2009, "Остановите утечку моего гребанного видео", которое объяснялось тем, что релиз прошёл без согласия певицы. Премьера видео прошла на сайте блоггера Переза Хилтона, 29 мая в 9 вечера. А версия без цензуры вышла в полночь на канале 4, 4 июня 2009. Видео было снято шведским режиссёром, Йонасом Акерлундом. Жена Йонаса, Бэа Акерлунд, была нанята как стилист Гаги. В интервью MTV, Гага говорила, что уже сняла ".. моё видео для „Paparazzi“, которое получилось в очень приятном для меня ключе. Видео — это такой мини-фильм." В интервью «The Canadian Press», 26 мая 2009 года, певица описала своё новое видео, как "самую удивительную креативную работу, которую она создавала с кем-то совместно, до настоящего момента." Она также объяснила скрытую идею видео и основную мысль, которую оно несёт в себе. :"Оно несет реальный, подлинный и сильный посыл, относящийся к медиа-проституции и смерти, к потери славы, и к тому, как это влияет на молодых людей. Видео исследует те искусственно раздуваемые ситуации, в которых оказываются люди, лишь бы стать знаменитыми. Если говорить более определенно - это порнография и убийство. Это наиболее главенствующие темы видео." В 2010 году, Леди Гага выпустила сиквел видео - "Telephone", совместно с Beyoncé. Роли *Леди Гага — в роли самой себя *Бойфренд — Александр Скарсгард *Полицейский 1— Керри Родос *Полицейский 2— Майкл Пол *Полицейский 3— Эрик Шейкелфорд *Модель 1— Зденка Суттон *Модель 2— Катрина Хантер *Немецкая супер модель - Маргарита Рул *Судья 1 — Джордж Финн *Судья 2 — Марк Ливингууд *Тройняшки - Змеи Эдема Сценарий Оригинальный сценарий клипа, был написан Йонасом и Гагой Jonas. В начале видео Гага, и ее бойфренд разговаривают с друг другом на шведском. '''a SERIAL PICTURES Production' Starring LADY GAGA and ALEXANDER SKARSGARD Lady Gaga in - PAPARAZZI - directed by JONAS ÂKERLUND Gaga: Älskar du mig? (Do you love me?) Skarsgård: Det är klart jag älskar dig. (Of course I love you.) Gaga: Puss, puss. (Kiss, kiss.) Skarsgård: Kom hit. (Come here.) Skarsgård: Litar du på mig? (Do you trust me?) Gaga: Självklart. (Of course.) Gaga: Sluta! (Stop!) Skarsgård: Titta in i kameran. (Look in to the camera.) Gaga: Vad gör du? (What are you doing?) Gaga: Sluta!...Sluta! (Stop!...Stop!) Skarsgård: Jävla fitta! (Damn you cunt!) (Newspapers headlines) LADY GA GA HITS THE ROCK BOTTOM LADY GAGA IS OVER LADY NO MORE GAGA (До конца песни) THE NEW IT GIRL (После песни) 911 Operator: '9-1-1, an emergency?... Hello? '''Gaga: '''I just killed my boyfriend (Надпись на таблоидах) SHE'S BACK!!! ''WE LOVE HER AGAIN SHE'S INNOCENT - Police investigate - Lady GaGa (At the police station, Gaga's card) POLICE - 064 - PAPARAZZI '''Cameraman: Watch into the camera... Walk away. Конец Наряды (Март, 2009) Paparazzi Backstage 002.jpg Paparazzi Backstage 001.jpg Фотографии Paparazzi 002.jpg Paparazzi 001.jpg Paparazzi 003.jpg Paparazzi 004.jpg Paparazzi 005.jpg Paparazzi 006.jpg Paparazzi 007.jpg Paparazzi 008.jpg Paparazzi (Horse Scene 2).jpg Paparazzi (Horse Scene 3).jpg Paparazzi 009.jpg Paparazzi 012.jpg Paparazzi 010.jpg Paparazzi 011.jpg Paparazzi 013.jpg 4020228029_263e070136.jpg Set-2.jpg Onthesetpaparazzi.jpg Мода/Синопсис Сцена 1 Видео начинается со сцен в особняке, расположенном на берегу моря, где Гага и её бойфренд показаны лежащими на кровати и разговаривающими по-шведски. После они перемещаются на открытую террасу и начинают целоваться, в то время как спрятавшийся фотограф делает их снимки. Гага понимает, что её бойфренд пропустил фотографа на территорию особняка и пытается остановить его. Однако, когда она не может вырваться из его объятий, она разбивает бутылку шампанского о его голову. Разозлённый бойфренд сталкивает её с балкона. По утверждениям журнала «Rolling Stone», данная сцена была сделана под влиянием фильма Головокружение Альфреда Хичкока Paparazzi1.jpg 035.jpg 0360.jpg Леди Гага: Перчатки от Glovedup Gloves, винтажный белый корсет от Thierry Mugler, бра от Tra La La, кольцо от Dior, подвеска от Tom Binns, бриллиантовые браслеты от Loree Rodkin, обувь от Giuseppe Zanotti. Сцена 2 Гага показана лежащей на земле в луже собственной крови, в то время как папарацци её фотографируют, а таблоиды выходят под заголовками, сообщающими, что её карьера окончена. Paparazzi2.jpg I79645 700.jpg Леди Гага: Корсет от Thierry Mugler. Сцена 3 Далее показана сцена, в которой Гага подъезжает к дому на лимузине. Мужчина-танцор переносит её на руках из машины и сажает в инвалидное кресло. С этого момента начинает звучать песня. Paparazzi3.jpg Paparazzi3 2.jpg Paparazzi3 3.jpg Paparazzi3 4.jpg Леди Гага: металлическая горжетка от Betony Vernon, принт с животными от Thierry Mugler (осень 1995), очки от HI TEK ALEXANDER, металлический корсет от Dolce & Gabbana, бра от Tra La La, обувь от Balmain for Giuseppe Zanotti, Шиньон "Пуговица" от Haus of Gaga, инвалидное кресло от Michael Schmidt. Сцена 4 Далее Гага показана лежащей на золотой софе, где она обнимается с тремя рокерами, во время строчки «Loving you is cherry pie». Трио, известное под именем «Snake of Eden», снимается в телевизионной программе «Daisy of Love». Paparazzi4.jpg Paparazzi 006.jpg Paparazzi 012.jpg Paparazzi 009.jpg Леди Гага: Винтажный наряд от Thierry Mugler, обувь от Dolce & Gabbana. Сцена 5 В альтернативной версии, Гага сидит верхом на коне и поет. Paparazzi8 2.jpg Paparazzi 007.jpg Paparazzi 008.jpg Paparazzi (Horse Scene 2).jpg Paparazzi (Horse Scene 3).jpg Леди Гага: Наряд "Морской" от Jeremy Scott, бра от Thierry Mugler, обувь от John Galliano, пояс от B. Akerlund. Сцена 6 Гага встаёт с кресла и передвигается с помощью костылей по красному ковру, одетая в металлические бюстье и шлем. Эта сцена перемежается со сценами, показывающими мёртвых моделей, лежащих вокруг особняка. Paparazzi Shot.png Леди Гага: металлический наряд от Thierry Mugler, костыли от Michael Schmidt. Сцена 7 Леди Гага танцует внутри особняка. Paparazzi6 2.jpg Paparazzi6.jpg Paparazzi 010.jpg Paparazzi 011.jpg Леди Гага: наряд от Boudicca, обувь от Fendi Танцоры: Наряды от B. Akerlund. Сцена 8 Paparazzi7.png.jpg 05279 22 122 581lo.jpg Леди Гага: Наряд от Haus of Gaga в сотрудничестве с Jeremy Scott и B. Akerlund. Сцена 9 В следующей сцене Гага и её бойфренд, читающий журнал, показаны сидящими на софе в чайной комнате. На Гаге надет жёлтый костюм и круглые очки. «The Guardian» сопоставили вид Гаги в этой сцене с изображением Минни Маус. В конечном счёте Гага мстит своему бойфренду, отравляя его, используя яд, который находился в её кольце и который она незаметно насыпала ему в напиток. Когда он умирает, она звонит в 911 и говорит, что только что убила своего бойфренда. Paparazzi9 2.jpg Paparazzi9.jpg Paparazzi 002.jpg Paparazzi 003.jpg Леди Гага: Очки Минни Маус и желтый наряд от Jeremy Scott, кольцо от Noir Jewelry, туфли от Chanel. Бойфренд: повязка на глаз от Andreas Eberharter. Сцена 10 Далее прибывает полиция и арестовывает Гагу, в то время как папарацци снова окружают её. Газетные заголовки, на этот раз, утверждают о её невиновности, о том, что она вернулась и снова стала знаменитой и популярной Paparazzi 001.jpg Paparazzi10.jpg Леди Гага: бра-бондаж и корсет от The Blonds, кольцо от Noir Jewelry, очки от Emilio Pucci, перчатки от Glovedup Gloves. Сцена 11 Видео заканчивается тем, что Гага позирует как модель, для полицейских снимков, в то время как закадровый голос говорит: «Смотри в камеру… следующая!» Paparazzi 004.jpg Paparazzi 005.jpg Леди Гага: Наряд от Dolce & Gabbana. Люди Песня Музыкальная команда *Пианино и синтезатор — Леди Гага *Дополинительное программирование — Кельвин Гейнс *Записана в студии — Роба Фусари, 150 Studios (Парсипани, Нью-Джерси, ) *Мастеринг — Роберт Ортон Издательство Клип *Режиссер - Йонас Акерлунд *Сценарий - Леди Гага и Йонас Акерлунд *Композитор - Леди Гага *Исполнительные продюсеры - Стефани Бруни, Виолен Этьен, Винсент Герберт, Николь Эрлих, Трой Картер *VIP — Джимми Ловин *Лайв продюсер — Стивен Джонсон *Первый ассистент режиссера - Энди Коффинг *Оператор-постановщик - Эрик Бромс *Художник по костюмам — B. Åkerlund. *Художник-постановщик (художественный руководитель) — Джейсон Гамильтон *Визажист — Шерон Голт *Парикмахер - Петр Савич *Мастер по маникюру - Ная Рикетте *Кастинг - Энни Эджиан *Специальный макияж Fx - Ви Нил *Редактор - Дэнни Тулл *Колорист — Дэйв Хасси *Художник — Петр Торнестам *Графический дизайн - Анна Линдквист *Визуальные эффекты — Петр Торнестам, Мартин Нильссон, Маркус Лундквист *Комиссар - Николь Эрлих *Реп — Лора Скотт *Компания-производитель — Serial Pictures в совместном производстве с Factory Films *ISRC — USUV70801179 / USUMV0900020 *UPC — 602517738560 / 602527053028 *UMA — 253891 Упоминания *BMI | Repertoire Search *The Fame Буклет |} Категория:Песни Категория:Песни с The Fame Категория:Песни с The Fame Monster Категория:Песни в The Fame Ball Tour Категория:Песни в The Monster Ball Tour